


Starboost

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cap-IM Fanwork Like It's 2012 Fest, Gen, Outer Space, SHIELD Uniform Department, Tony Stark's AIs, Tony Stark's Robots - Freeform, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: Stark has been making increasingly strange requests of the uniform department of SHIELD. Maria Hill is pretty sure this magnitude of activity can't be about making Hulk-proof pants.She sends Steve to investigate.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Fanwork Like it's 2012 Fest





	Starboost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/gifts).



> For the prompt: _Having seen what lies out there for humanity, Tony decides the best way to prepare for Extraterrestrial threats is to take everyone to space. What does Steve do when he finds out?_
> 
> It... kinda fits?
> 
> In IM3, Starboost is Mark XXXIX, the sub-orbital suit Tony designs.

Stark has been making increasingly strange requests of the uniform department of SHIELD.

Not only has he requisitioned—without permission, Maria might add—each of the Avenger's uniforms, but he's also inveigled his way into Melodie's good graces and taken a variety of SHIELD fabric samples. Just last week, there'd been a joint Stark-Udep meeting that a security officer had forwarded to Maria's attention gingerly when Stark arrived to spirit the entire department to Stark Tower for a working lunch.

Maria doesn’t believe that this is all about creating Hulk-proof pants. She also can’t believe that this is her responsibility.

Delegation is key, so Maria sends an agent to fetch Steve Rogers. He stands to attention at her door. 

“The uniform department?” Rogers frowns. “Bruce told me he’s been talking to your rocket scientists.”

Maria considers the possibility of a ploy. Then she remembers that, three weeks ago, rumour had it that Doctor Williams was crying in the lab and that Doctors Singh and Li had spent three hours together without a punch being thrown. It must've been the culmination of a Stark visit.

Clearly the Captain’s intel is out of date.

It’s time for him to brave the workshop.

Steve yelps as a metal arm clamps around the collar of his shirt and plucks it up towards his ear. Another hulking machine shoves something blue into his face.

“DUM-E, Butterfingers, please desist assaulting Captain Rogers.”

They retreat, and now Steve can see Tony frowning at a bulky Iron Man underarmour. A spaceship hovers above him amidst a galaxy of stars.

Tony looks up. “Rogers, just the capsicle I wanted to see! What do you think about spacewalks? Also, space guns, since your shield won’t work up there. I thought about a geostationary HQ, but that’s too Justice League.”

“Uhhh...”


End file.
